


Undercover Operation

by ecaracap



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/pseuds/ecaracap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor is on a mission and Oliver is helping him get ready</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover Operation

“This is ridiculous,” Connor says, as Oliver ruffles his hair.

“You’re going to a frat party, not brunch with the ACLU,” Oliver says grinning, enjoying this far more than Connor would like.

“What are you saying?” Connor says with a frown, tugging at his baby blue polo.

“That you dress very sharply,” Oliver says with a smile, handing him a pair of sunglasses, “And that straight frat boys don’t usually dress that well.”

Connor sighs, taking the sunglasses, putting them on his head, in his damp, tousled hair, “That’s why this is ridiculous.”

“You said all you need to do is get a picture of you kissing her?”

Connor nods, holding up his phone, “Snap a selfie, discredit a witness.”

“Then I guess you’re all ready, _bro_ ,” Oliver says, trying to hide his amusement.

Connor rolls his eyes, brushing off his salmon colored shorts, “Well…do I look straight?”

“As a two dollar bill,” Oliver says, swatting Connor on the ass as he shoos him out.


End file.
